DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the application) The GRASP Image Analysis Core has been re-designed to provide a more user friendly resource, which is capable of rapidly assessing user group needs in an effort to quickly and reproducibly provide imaging solutions to experimental problems of interest. With a 'more available Core Director, Dr. Ira M. Herman (Professor of Cellular and Molecular Physiology), a microcomputer-based imaging expert as Technical Assistant (Albert Perdon), the recent incorporation of the NORAN Odyssey Confocal Microscope as an integral component of the GRASP Imaging Core, as well as a new World Wide Web-linked registration and request for service program, existing and new Imaging Core users have begun to (re)explore the vast opportunities that the GRASP Imaging Core provides.